


Revolutionary War Children

by LordMortem



Series: AU August [6]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Historical, Historical Inaccuracy, Idiots in Love, M/M, Period-Typical Homophobia, Revolutionary War, Soldiers, possibly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-03
Updated: 2018-07-03
Packaged: 2019-06-01 15:52:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15146537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LordMortem/pseuds/LordMortem
Summary: Armitage and Ben. Friends since before they could even talk. But a war threatens their relationship and country.





	Revolutionary War Children

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize if I wrote inaccurate things. Take everything with a grain of salt. I love my country, I truly do, I just forgot some of its history. Don't shame me. XD
> 
> Also @BanSW was my beta/alpha reader so they helped make this better, you don't want to see the first draft of this.

Of course, Armitage had heard of the events that transpired at Boston Harbour in the American Colonies. A mob of vandalizers had crept about in the night, ruining hundreds of chests of tea. Such a waste. The tension between the Colonies and the Crown was coming to a head; it would not be long before something would have to give. What remained to be seen was whether it would be the colonists, with their pitiful crying about taxation and a voice in the policies of the Empire, or the Crown, staunchly maintaining the traditions that had given them control over half of the known world.

 

It was no surprise, really, when the declaration of war came not two years later. A career in the military had always seemed an inevitability; the only way to live up to the great burden placed upon Armitage when he was given the name of ‘Hux’, and named Lord Brendol’s bastard heir. 

 

Armitage was no coward. He would proudly bear arms in defense of the Crown and its ideals, though he bore no ill will towards the Colonies. Lord Brendol had traveled often when his son was younger, taking the boy across the sea with him several times while pursuing trade contracts in the New World. It was on such a trip that the boy had met Ben Solo, a warm-eyed boy who would always have a place in the softest, most secret part of his heart. 

 

Brendol had left his young son in the care of the Organa family on several occasions, while he set off to the East Indies on months-long trips to buy spices, slaves, anything he could turn a profit on either in the Colonies or back home in Britain. Armitage and Ben had spent many a summer tearing through the Virginia countryside, marking the seasons by the changes they could see in Ben’s family’s orchards and the evolving promises they gave to each other in the dead of night.

 

The pair had been nearly inseparable, with the ginger even believing that perhaps the last visit would be permanent. It would have been, had it not been for Lord Brendol’s sudden illness and the need for Armitage to return and look after the estate.

 

Armitage had been holed up in basic training for ages now, without even the opportunity to send Ben one of his regular letters. The younger man must have been in something of a state with the lack of reply. Correspondence to and from the Colonies had been all but blocked these last days, and even if he were able to write, it was likely the letter would be intercepted and read.

 

The ginger sneered down at his reflection in his small, dirty hand mirror, taking in the unseemly three-day stubble along his jaw. It would not do for a lieutenant of His Majesty's Royal Army to look anything but dignified. He would have to have his waiter remedy that, posthaste.

  
“Sir?” came a voice from behind Armitage. Speak of the Devil. 

 

Armitage turned to take in the rather fidgety servent, Dopheld, who had accompanied him from his father’s estate. The younger man stood at the entrance to his tent, eyes averted, clutching a creamy envelope in his shaking hands.

 

“Lieutenant Hux, sir? I’ve a letter for you” Dopheld said, gaze fixed firmly on a point somewhere behind Armitage’s chest.

 

The ginger accepted the letter and dismissed the waiter with a wave, turning it over in his hands. The envelope bore no indication of sender, save for the crisp, impressed wax on its reverse side. Armitage was very fortunate that the stylized bird of the Organa family’s seal was not well known outside of the Colonies and the East Indies. He slit open the envelope and withdrew a single, folded sheet of fine paper. If he had had any doubts as to the letter’s origin, the penmanship wiped them from his mind. It could only belong to one man.

 

_ My Dearest Armie, _

_ It’s been nearly a year since I’ve received a letter from you. Is military life truly so busy that you cannot find a moment to send a quick note to reassure me that my beloved still breathes? I know there is a war rising, but it has been so long since I have held you. I do hope that this letter finds you well and that you enjoy the small gift I have sent along with it. _

_ Yours, Always, _

_ Ben Solo _

 

Armitage chuckled wetly and read the letter for a second, and then third, time. How foolish, how typical, for Ben to put such scandalous things into a missive that could so easily have been intercepted. He may well have condemned them both. 

 

When the ginger turned to tuck the letter into the back of his bible, where it would hopefully be safe from the eyes of those who might misunderstand, his eyes caught on the last line. A gift? Armitage took up the envelope again and peered inside. Nothing. Perhaps Dopheld had neglected to pass along a parcel that had also been delivered.

 

The lieutenant stood, intending to seek out his waiter to ask after the “gift”, and was brought up short by the sight of a lone figure darkening the entrance to his tent. The man was tall and thickly built, with longer hair than Armitage had ever seen on him and a crooked, unmistakable nose.

 

“Ben?” the ginger whispered, shocked into immobility. Ben just smiled warmly and drew the shorter man into a tight hug. 

 

“Long time no see, Armie,” Ben murmured into the lieutenant’s neatly styled hair. His eyes fell shut and he could only smile more broadly when Armitage did nothing but bury his face in the taller man’s neck. The stood, holding each other, for several long minutes before Ben was suddenly shoved away.

 

“What are you doing here, Ben?” Armitage demanded. “How did you even get here? Don’t you know there’s a war on?!” The ginger was torn between feeling enraged and deeply flattered at the risks this man had taken just to see him.

 

“I wouldn’t yell if I were you, darling. As far as anyone here knows about me, I am called Kylo Ren and I’ve lived most of my life in South Africa; everyone back home thinks Ben Solo went out west to explore unknown lands,” Ben said, dropping his hands to rest on the other’s hips.

  
Armitage nearly broke down at hearing all of that. It was unbelievable. Ben frowned tightly when the ginger stepped away from him, desperately needing space so as not to lash out at his dearest companion.

  
“And you think I’m just going to leave the army to go off to who knows where with this ‘Kylo Ren’? No, not a chance”  Armitage hissed, anger rising.

  
“What? No, I know you won’t desert. They’d put us both to death. I was thinking I’d join actually.” Ben said, drawing the shorter man back to him with a hand on his jaw.

  
“Oh Ben, have I ever told you that you are a complete idiot?” the lieutenant sighed, tilting his face up to meet Ben’s eyes.

  
“On multiple occasions, actually,” Ben said, grinning, and leaned in to kiss his dear friend.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope anyone who reads this, enjoys it!


End file.
